


Five Drabbles for J

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: 5 Sirius drabbles





	Five Drabbles for J

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Here are the drabbles I've written so far. On hearing that I had to sit through another five seminars after my own today, [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=stick_around)[**stick_around**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/stick_around/) promptly challenged me to choose a word from each seminar and write a drabble. They will all feature Sirius in some way and so are my birthday gift to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xylodemon)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/xylodemon/)**xylodemon**. I'm not promising they'll be brilliant or anything, mind. The word selected is the title of each drabble, and I'm rating them all R to be on the safe side.  


* * *

1\.   
Sirius paced. His mouth was cottony and his eyes bleary. James had dressed and left in the grey light of the false dawn. The transformation had not proceeded as planned.  
  
It would be safe to say the whole thing had been one huge cockup. Literally.  
  
He scraped a hand through his hair, rough with dried blood and semen.  
  
James would never forgive him. How could he expect him to, when he couldn't even forgive himself? He hadn't seen James so angry since the escapade with Snivellus.  
  
What was going to happen to him? He buried his face in his hands and wept.  
  
  
2\.   
The shirt was crumpled into a ball as Sirius threw it into the corner.  
  
"Fucking wanker!" he shouted.  
  
Remus clicked his tongue, more in amusement than reproval. "Take a deep breath, and relax," he suggested.  
  
Sirius took a breath, but exhalation was prevented by the brightly coloured feathers that had sprouted all over his face. Remus sighed in exasperation and muttered a charm under his breath. The feathers vanished and Sirius exhaled explosively.  
  
"Just because he thought I was flirting with his bird!"  
  
"Sirius, you were signalling a pretty strong attraction there"  
  
"It was still no reason to give me feathers!"  
  
"Your display was pretty impressive though," replied Remus, ducking into the bathroom before Sirius could hit him.  
  
  
3\.   
Sirius holds his breath. The lake is warm, almost blood temperature, and he suppresses a shudder at the idea that the darkened water enfolding his limbs has been miraculously transformed into blood. Letting the air bubble out of him, sigh by sigh, he floats to the surface, a pale figure bobbing in the dark.  
  
From the shore, Severus sees Sirius sink, and curses under his breath. While he would like nothing more than to let the renagade drown, his ties to the Headmaster compel him to at least attempt to save the fool.  
  
As the body bobs back to the surface, he strokes grimly out to the centre of the lake. Grabbing the figure by the hair, he begins the swim back to shore. He is momentarily surprised when Black's voice rises out of the darkness.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asks.  
  
"Rescuing you," Severus replies.  
  
  
4\.   
Remus is lying flat on his back, gazing at the clouds. Sirius is bored, and has spent the past ten minutes ripping daisies apart. The sun beats warmly on his back and his eyelids are heavy. Throwing himself on the ground next to Remus, he looks at the clouds.  
  
"Look," Remus says, pointing upwards, "it's a rabbit." Sirius grunts acknoweledgement, searching the clouds for something more surprising than a rabbit, for heaven's sake. The clouds drift sedately across the sky, and the continual progression from right to left soothes Sirius to the point of sleep.  
  
The arrival of the Dark Mark, drifting at the same sedate rate shocks him awake and reminds him of the job he's here to do. Swiftly, he wakes Moony and they apparate into the darkening afternoon.  
  
  
5\.   
The door handle turns slowly. Sirius watches it warily from his position on the floor in the corner, beating his tail cautiously against the carpet as he recognises the scent. Lily crosses the room quickly, kneeling in front of him. She rubs his ears with one hand, her eyes asking the questions her lips cannot.  
  
Sirius barks once, and Lily rises shakily to her feet, making her way to the firewhiskey decanter. Sirius bars her way, and she sighs, rubbing her abdomen absent-mindedly.  
  
"You're sure?" she asks quietly.  
  
The dog nuzzles her hand. "Sometimes I almost think you're human," she says softly.


End file.
